<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Long Night by Little_Vamp_Dhampir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299893">The Long Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Vamp_Dhampir/pseuds/Little_Vamp_Dhampir'>Little_Vamp_Dhampir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Braavos, Canon-Typical Violence, Dorne, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Arya Stark, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Pre-Poly, Princess Arya Stark, Protective Arya Stark, Protective Sandor Clegane, Sandor Clegane Lives, Sweet Sandor Clegane, Westeros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Vamp_Dhampir/pseuds/Little_Vamp_Dhampir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya Stark left Braavos to return home to her family when they needed her, she left behind a life of No One to become someone again.  After fighting in the hardest and largest battle in history, after she killed the Night King and after she fought with Sandor and it was over she knew she needed him. Her time with him left a mark on her, shaped her into the woman she was today. </p><p>  They left Westeros for Dorne where Arya comes across another man from her past that has shaped her drastically, someone who gave her the gift of teaching her death and capturing a portion of her closed off heart. She is torn between two loves, two fates that were oddly completely opposite yet held many similarities. Arya thought the Long Night was a tough battle, so is her battle of emotions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaqen H'ghar/Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane/Arya Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope y'all like this! It's just something that's been in my head a while and I needed to get it out!</p><div></div>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Life sucks, let's make it Succ a little less (or should I say more? 😈) •Check out Succulents Box to get their most popular monthly subscription of 2 surprise plants box for only $11/mo! (A few different subscription box options starting at only $5/mo for the 1 plant box- up to the $22/mo box for 4 succulents each month if you can handle it! New subscription box plans, new plants and new accessories added/restocked often)<br/>•Please use the link below and discount code if you're interested in a no hassle monthly box subscription or ordering individual plants for really great, low prices with absolutely NO subscription necessary if monthly boxes aren't your thing! •Also for a limited time if you buy 3+ plants you get a secret bonus plant thrown in for free so hurry! 😍 <br/>(Share the link + discount code to those friends and family members who never seem to have too many plants) Perfect for any occasion or holiday! Unique gift for showers and weddings? Totally! Need a thoughtful present for birthdays, anniversaries, graduations or moving in gift? We got it, oxygenate that stuffy college dorm or that 1st tiny apartment! Professional yet still intimate gift for those dreaded office parties/coworker gifts? Check! Celebrating finalizing a divorce and that newfound freedom? Buy all the plants! Know a recent empty nester? Gift them a high maintenance plant or 4 to keep them busy! <br/>P.S. Use code FIRST15 with my link for 15% off your first order or subscription! 💕 </p><p>https://succulentsbox.com/?rfsn=5575315.ef14dad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya walked through the halls of her home Winterfell, her footsteps silent and her fingers lightly brushing the stone walls beside her. Her mind filling with memories of her short childhood here, of mother's constant chastising because she refused to wear dresses and sew. Of her brother Bran chasing her after she shot an arrow better than he. Of her brother Jon who gave her Needle her little sword that although left her side once or twice always came in handly when she needed it most. Her fingers went to her belt then, wrapping fondly around the hilt.</p><p>She made her way up higher, climbing stairs and silently slipping into shadows whenever someone came near. She didn't want to be around anyone right now, least of all the rowdy men living their last night in the hall with ale. She could hear the faint roar even still as she made her way to the walls.</p><p>When she walked out of the archway she saw she wasn't alone in wanting away from the excitement in the hall. Sat on the ground clutching a skin of what was probably ale or wine was Sandor Clegane. She thought briefly about just slipping back into the shadows to be alone again but realised if anyone's company she craved on her last night of breath it was the one man who protected her those many moons ago, the man she couldn't bring herself to kill under the cliff, it was Sandor.</p><p>She hated him then outside of the Blood Gate, or at least that is what she told herself afterwards. It was only in the House of Black and White with Jaqen that made her see she didn't hate Sandor. She hated herself a while after for not hating him after all he did for Cersei and Joffery but time and being beaten daily made her numb to it, numb to the fact that he was dead and she would never be able to tell him he wasn't on her list anymore or that she had grown quite fond of him.</p><p>Seeing him upon that horse as he road in behind Jon and the Dragon Queen, whatever her name was Arya didn't care, she felt everything come back. Her relief came through in a deep exhale as if she had been holding her breath the whole time she believed him dead. Her voice was still caught in her throat from seeing Jon that she couldn't call out to Sandor either. She had slipped back into the shadows and saw him later while he was taunting Gendry.</p><p>So she didn't turn away. She silently crept forward, her eyes locked on him until he noticed her. He didn't say anything, just leaned his head back against the battlement wall with a sigh. She sat down beside him, still watching him as she grabbed the skin.</p><p>Arya leaned back against the wall, bringing the skin to her lips, taking a deep gulp she found out it was ale.</p><p>"You wouldn't shut up the whole time we travelled and now you're sat there like a fucking mute."</p><p>She looks over at him quizzically. "I guess I've changed."</p><p>Sandor huffed, snatching the skin from Arya. "Of course I'd end up spending the last night alive stuck with you, girl."</p><p>She pondered a moment, "Much better choice than those men in there, innit?" A hint of a smirk on her face. She was always stone faced around everyone else, no one made her feel comfortable enough to allow her to be Arya. It was easier being No One.</p><p>He let out a sigh, "Aye, girl." What he always called her tugged at something deep in her.</p><p>They sat in silence for what seemed like forever when Beric came walking over towards them. Arya rolled her eyes, grabbing the skin again and draining nearly all of it.</p><p>"He on your little list?" Sandor asked mockingly almost causing her to scowl, eyes still glaring at Beric.</p><p>"For a little while." Arya sighed.</p><p>Beric sat down across from them, staring between them both. "Our god has brought us all together, here, again. It must mean something-"</p><p>"Thoros ain't here." Sandor huffed. "You about to go off on a sermon? I don't think your god brought you back 19 fucking times to watch you die when I throw you from this wall."</p><p>Beric chuckled still glancing between the two. Arya stood then brushing her breeches off and started walking towards the door.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Sandor asks her, something akin to worry in his eyes as he watched her.</p><p>"I'm not spending the last night alive listening to you two miserable shits." She said with a slight smirk only Sandor caught before she continued walking.</p><p>Arya made her way to the blacksmith. Everywhere was nearly deserted, a few men carrying weapons towards the gates. She rounded the corner silently and watched as Gendry hammered out the dragonglass into a flat axe type of weapon before she disappeared back into the shadows.</p><p>Arya spotted her custom weapon laying on a table near him as she crept through the shadows closer. When she finally revealed herself it caused him to gasp.</p><p>"Gods, Arya. Do you make a sound?" His lips quirked up into a handsome smirk. She always had admired how handsome he was, more so when she was still just a girl than now but it didn't change that he was indeed handsome. A lady someday will be lucky to have him. Just not her, she's never been a Lady and now she never will not that shed ever want to be. She will always be No One and Arya Stark now, and No One does not have a place in being a Lady.</p><p>"My weapon?" She asks smoothly, emotionlessly.</p><p>He sighed, staring at her for a moment before retrieving it from the table turned workbench. "Just as you asked, m'lady." Bowing slightly.</p><p>She scoffed but gently took her double headed spear admiring it far more than she ever has the man standing before her. "I think this will do nicely."</p><p>Gendry looked away for only a second and she was gone, back into the shadows in which she came. Arya slipped back into the shadows as she roamed the castle, she had nearly made it to the gods wood when the horns blew. She stopped, her spine ridged, hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. This was it, it's time she thought to herself as she turned around to get back to the battlements.</p><p>She did not shadow walk this time, she walked with purpose dodging men as they ran out of the halls to the gate, women and children running through the yard towards the crypt. Her hand wrapped tightly around the dragonglass spear she ascended to the battlements joing her sister, Sansa who's face was full of worry.</p><p>Arya stood beside her sister, overlooking the mixed army before her. Her own blood, the Northerners, a few Southerners, an army of Dothraki Screamers, an army of the Unsullied, a Red Woman, two Dragons and a Targaryen Queen. She felt a smirk playing at her lips, and a Faceless Man she thought to herself. Quite an army, never before in their history had this happened and if they lived through the night it would be called the Great War.</p><p>She watched as the Red Woman lit the weapons of the Dothraki, watched in awe at their bravery as they ran full speed into the army of the dead. Arya clutched her spear tightly as she watched the flames start to go out, her breath caught silently when the last one was out. Only letting that breath go as she saw many of them running back towards our men.</p><p>Arya inhaled deeply before turning to her sister. "Sansa, you must go now. Get to the crypt."</p><p>She watched as her sister left, quickly being escorted down the stairs leading to the yard. Arya's eyes flicked back to the now battlefield as the Wights start to approach. She glanced down, seeing Sandor standing next to Gendry. She watched as the armies clash, she watched as they fought.</p><p>She watched as many of them fell, she watched as their men retreated back into the castle walls and as the wights climbed the walls. She fought as many as she could, exerting every lesson she was taught by Syrio, Jaqen and the Waif. She was an assassin, a faceless man. She ran when she felt it was too much even for her, after she had taken down probably fifty wights on her own just now.</p><p>Arya ran through the halls silently like she was taught, the corridors throughout the castle were rife with life fighting death. Everywhere she turned there were the dead, the dying. She knew she couldn't take them all on her own. With one last look down the hall towards the wights she slipped into the main hall so she could get down to the ground floor, to the open where maybe she might live.</p><p>Sandor.</p><p>"Sandor!" A voice yelled at him. "We need you, Clegane!" He turns to see Beric fighting off the dead. Sandor can't bring himself to move, the fire all around. Flaming swords and burning walking corpses, he was frozen with fear.</p><p>"Fuck off, we aren't going to win!" He growled back to Beric who after killing the last dead they could see for the moment walked over to him. "I give up, there's no point. We can't beat them."</p><p>There was a loud crash, a girl sliding down the roof top with growling wights in front of her, falling on her and beside her. They could see her spear going, slashing at the one on her and beside her and watching as they fell away. It was Arya, Sandor could tell from her frame and how she moved.</p><p>"You tell her that." Beric says waving his sword towards her.</p><p>Sandor pushed passed him, watching as she ran the rooftops until she slid in through a window. He ran inside trying to predict in which direction she would be running. Beric followed closely behind him, the sound of wights getting closer until they were deafening. The door ahead of them fell to the floor, Arya screaming underneath a wight as others flooded in around them on the floor. Beric launched his sword at the wight knocking from the girl.</p><p>Sandor fought his way towards Arya, his hand finally finding purches on her arm and pulling her to him. Against his side, where she belonged whether he'd like to admit that to himself or not. He hasn't felt right since being away from her, and seeing her again after all this time is like he can breathe again. He's her protector, he always has been even if she thinks she doesn't need one now. He can't let the only human that isn't disgusted by him die, not like this.</p><p>They fought their way through the corridors until Beric fell. Sandor once again had to grab Arya against his side and run.<br/>"We have to to, girl!" He shouted, carrying her easily in one arm as he swung his axe killing a wight in one swift movement.</p><p>Beric managed to climb back to his feet and struggle behind them into a large room barely closing the door as the wights closed in. Sandor held it shut as she slid the lock across. It wasn't enough Sandor thought to himself, it needs more. His eyes flash over to Arya who is kneeling in front of Beric, holding his hand that's clutching his chest. She watches as the fire fades from his eyes and stands, turning to face him.</p><p>Sandor barely listens as the Red Woman speaks to Arya, he can't take his eyes off her. Her face covered in blood, a huge gash over her right eye, bruising already starting around her eye. Her chest heaving, blood dripping from her arm down her hand. He'd seen her fight when she was just a girl, seeing her fight now was something else.</p><p>She was a deadly little thing, he could see it in her eyes now, in her smirk when she spoke in riddles to her family when questioned about how she survived. She never revealed their time together, Brienne never said either only speaking about it to him to tell that she was alive.</p><p>Sandor almost reached out to grab her as she walked away but the Red Woman touched his arm.</p><p>"She must go, alone." The Red Woman said before walking back over to the fire. Her back facing him as he hesitated.</p><p>Arya</p><p>She slipped through the shadows once again, making her way to the godswood to Bran. Outside was much easier for her to stay in the shadows, it was a very dark hazy night. Everything was a shadow and right now she was No One, a name promised to the Many Faced God. One that should make up for her leaving before she had served.</p><p>When she reached the godswood she saw Theon get stabbed by the Night King before being thrown to the ground. She cringed inwardly, another piece of her family gone. It just made the fire inside of her burn brighter, hotter until she felt like she was shaking. She slipped into a shadow near the wights, behind a tree where she could see Bran. She watched as the Night King walked up to him, as they stared at each other before Bran looked away passively. Neither spoke nor made a noise, two emotionless creatures who were once human meeting.</p><p>The Night King reached his hand up slowly to grab the massive sword at his back. This is it, she thought to herself as she launched herself across the yard with her dagger in hand. The Night King spun around just in time grabbing her by the throat and squeezing tightly. Not today, Arya thought.</p><p>She dropped the dagger, easily catching it in her other hand before she drove it through the stomach under his ribs where his heart would be the way The Hound had taught her those many moons ago. The Night King shattered, his white walkers shattered and his dead army dropped.</p><p>Arya was bent over catching her breath again for a moment before slipping her dagger on her hip and looking over at Bran who was watching her with his stoic face. She walked over to him, her hand brushing his hair back before pulling him against her tightly.</p><p>Arya held her brother tightly against her before she released him, looking over at all the dead that littered the ground. It was over, the long night finished and they survived. Arya looked back at Bran before walking back towards the castle, she needed to find her family and make sure they were okay.</p><p>She quickly walked back through the mass piles of dead that was in the center yard of the castle walls. Everyone was standing around, a lost look in their eyes as they surveyed the damage. Arya looked around, taking in what was once her home that was left to nothing but rubble in places and intact in others. She spied Jon with Sansa at the entrance to the crypt, letting out a small breath she was holding she continued on.</p><p>Arya saw Jamie Lannister, Brienne and Pod. She spotted the others as well while she walked through, Tormund turned to her and nodded. He was covered in blood and mud, his eyes still holding that wildling light she felt so akin too.</p><p>She passed through the broken arch way, seeing the Red Woman walking towards the gate. Arya's eyes slid passed her to Sandor who was leaning against the archway across from her. She let out a ragged breathe that she didn't realise she was holding, her legs taking her towards him without her even really noticing. When she got closer he looked up at her, meeting her eyes. She could see relief clear as day, she was sure her own eyes mirrored his.</p><p>She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his body, throwing herself against him and holding tightly. He was ridged at first not used to that kind of physical contact, before relaxing into her. His arms wrapped around her, holding her against his chest. This is where she felt at home, with him and it scared her. The relief in his eyes didn't give to whether it was just worry that she was okay or worry that he had lost her as she feared she had lost him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sandor</p><p>He could breathe again, she was in his arms. He bent down pressing the good side of his face in her hair. She smelled of war, blood and dirt mixed with her own scent. Something that had intoxicated him for far too long, far too many times he caught himself thinking of her while she lay next to him and far too many times did he think of her as he healed from when she left him to die.</p><p>She pulled back only a fraction to look up at him. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked, even bruised and blood. She's beautiful and alive, in his arms. Sandor can hardly believe it even if she'd never in a life time think of him the way he thinks of her. He's still thinking of his own pity when she leans up and brushes her lips against his softly. He gasps, making her worry for a moment before he pulls her against him tighter his mouth dominating hers. </p><p>Sandor pushed all of his pent up feelings for her into that kiss, his hand knotting in her hair. Her teeth biting on his lip pulling it into her mouth, forcing an involuntary guttural moan from his throat. Arya's tongue dancing with his in the ways he only ever dreamed of. </p><p>Arya broke the kiss, pulling away from him making him worry before she grabbed his hand. "I think my room is still standing." A small smirk played on her dirty face. </p><p>The thoughts going through his mind were twisted with mixed emotions. He loved this tiny wolf girl, he knows now she has feelings for him. But he's not even a knight, he was the Lannister Dog, the Hound. He's not even close to worthy of her, a lady of the noblest house, a lady of the North a Stark. No one saw them or paid them any attention.</p><p>Arya pulled him into her room before closing and bolting the door. She turned back to him, a fire in her eyes that made Sandor nervous. He was never desired by any woman, ever. Whores had been bought and paid for in his youth, but as he got older he decided he was done with whores, with women. Until Arya, everything after he left Kings Landing was Arya. He had a little bit of feelings about her sister Sansa before he ever knew Arya, only wishing she didn't get harmed and once with lust. He had swallowed his pride that night and taken a whore, she was awful and he vowed to never again. </p><p>This little beauty before him, hair longer now than before the Vale. She was a bit taller, the way she carried herself was different more precise and sure of herself. Her once rounded face had sharpened, more defined and more like a woman than a girl. And her eyes, Sandor thought to himself, those eyes looked centuries old now. </p><p>She brought her lips back up to his as she jumped up, wrapping her almost too short legs around his waist. His hands automatically went under her ass to support her. His blood boiled at the feel of her lips on his again, his neck getting goose flesh when she drug her nails across the back of his neck. He pulled away, trailing kisses down her neck as he walked them towards the bed. </p><p>Arya moaned as he bit and sucked at her flesh until he reached her collarbone. He pulled away as he made it to the bed, looking up at her worried she'd change her mind and some small part of him wishing she would for her sake. </p><p>Arya</p><p>She slid down his body onto her knees on the bed, she locked eyes with him when her hands made quick work of her cloak, her vest and the tunic underneath. She could see his eyes darken when the tunic hit the floor. Something flickered when he saw the scars from her being attacked by the Waif. His fingers reached across, the pad of his forefinger trailing gently over the ridged and screwed up dark purple flesh. He couldn't see the many scars on her back from training, more than hundreds littered her back. </p><p>He reached up slowly, grasping her nipple between his fingers and gently rolling. She breathed out, letting a small groan escape her lips. </p><p>He climbed on the bedside her, pulling her against him as his lips locked around her breast. She gasped, her hands locking into his hair while she looked down at him. She never thought this would happen, she never thought he would want her back. She was the bane of his existence while they were together. Never once did he act like she could be anything more to him, never had he tried touching her or kissing her like she had wished towards the end of their journey together.</p><p>He pulled back, meeting her eyes before taking her other nipple into his mouth. She moaned, rolling her hips up to brush against his thigh. Never being touched like this and finally getting to be touched by him made it all the more exciting. Her fingers made quick work of the laces on her breeches, needing more of him on her. </p><p>"Take off your clothes." She breathed, yanking gently on his hair pulling him away from her. </p><p>"Are you sure?" He asks, hesitation clear in his voice. His eyes searching hers for whatever he was looking for, she didn't know. </p><p>"That day outside the Vale, when you fell from that cliff I watched my world fall. You were all I had, you protected me. You didn't sell me, you didn't rape me. You had to hurt me sometimes but it was to keep me alive. Even when no one else was there to buy me you kept me. I couldn't do as you asked that day, I couldn't do it. You had been on my list for many moons but after being with you I took you off it. I felt too much for you to be the one who ended you. And I'm so fucking glad I walked away." She said pulling his face back to hers again, kissing him roughly and pressing her bare chest against his clothed one. </p><p>Sandor</p><p>Sandor broke away from her slidding off the bed , his hands tugging at his armour and throwing it onto the floor. Lifting his tunic and throwing it before climbing back on the bed with her, his lips crashing against hers in a passionate kiss. He wanted her so badly it scared him, she wasn't even half his size and he could easily hurt her if he didn't hold back. Her tongue slipped into his mouth while her hands finally tugged her breeches and small clothes off in one go. His hands sliding down her bare ass, soft skin he wanted to bite. </p><p>He pulled back, his hands going to his breeches. His hands trembled, a mixture of nervousness and disbelief kept him somewhat held back. Sandor didn't want to do anything that would make her stop this, he couldn't risk her rejection after finally getting her. Her fingers brushed his aside gently and unlaced them, she slid her hands around his waist and push them down to pool on the bed around his knees. </p><p>Arya's eyes flashed up to meet his as she pushed him back so he was sitting in the middle of the bed. Sandor watched her, holding his breath as she kneeled before him naked while pulling off his breeches and throwing them across the room before crawling up his body. He watched as her gaze dropped to his manhood, it was hard and aching for her. So much so he was almost embarrassed for her to see how much he desired her, needed her even. She kissed up his leg, before slipping her hand around him making him moan. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.</p><p>If this was the only taste of her he'd ever get he would be okay with it and he was going to make damn sure he watched all of it. His train of thought broke when she leaned closer to his dick.</p><p>"I've never done this before." Arya whispers, her eyes dark with a hunger he's never seen before. </p><p>He swallowed hard. "We don't have to." He could hear the own reluctance thick in his voice.</p><p>She smirked at him before leaning over and sliding her tongue over him making him suck in a sharp breath. She met his eyes as she took him in her mouth. Even face covered in blood she was a sight to see, he never imagined seeing a woman after being in war as sexy but she was more than that even. </p><p>Arya</p><p>Arya swirled her tongue around the head of his dick causing him to growl, she moaned feeling his fingers knot in her hair. She looked up to meet his eyes, they were blown wide with lust. She has thought him handsome even with the scars long before, seeing him now looking down at her like that he was undoubtably sexy. She slid him deeper down her throat, his hand pushing her until she had taken all of him and he was big. She gagged slightly and he pulled her up by her hair, a trail of spit dangling from her mouth. Her lips plump, dark red and delicious looking. </p><p>He pulled her up by her hair gently, she crawled up his body until she was straddling his waist. Her folds rubbing against his hard cock making him moan and grip her hips to keep her against him. <br/>He bent to capture her lips again as his hands kept rubbing her against him. Arya couldn't stop the moan against his lips as he kept grinding her clit on him. She felt something tightening like a coil deep in her belly and she started rubbing herself against him more vigorously. </p><p>His breath came quicker against her lips, her nails digging into his shoulders. She was so close to reaching whatever it was that she couldn't stop. He felt so good under her, his lips rough against hers. The man she's always wanted was finally with her. She nearly screamed when she reached her peak, pulling away from his lips she leaned back looking down at him as wave after wave of ecstasy engulfed her. </p><p>Sandor</p><p>His eyes never left her as she moaned above him, he was barely hanging on himself when she climaxed. Shudders ran through her body rubbing her against him slightly, his fingers digging deeper into her skin. It took everything in him not to line himself up and pull her down on him, he wanted so badly to feel her around him he was throbbing with need. </p><p>Arya leaned up, her eyes meeting his as she reached between them and lined him up with her entrance. His head sliding easily between her slick folds, making him grown and arch his hips up, she gasped as it slipped in a little. </p><p>"Are you sure?" Sandor panted looking down at where their bodies met, as if he could hardly believe they were this close. He wanted to claim her, make her his to mark her.</p><p>"Yes, Sandor." She whined, pushing down on him taking more inside of her. </p><p>His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as he felt her. His hands pulled her down onto him roughly, all of him slipping inside of making her cry out. He froze looking up at her, he hadn't meant to just take her like that he'd lost that last bit of control he was holding on to. His cock throbbing fiercely inside of her. </p><p>Arya smirked down at his expression. He didn't want her to want to stop but he couldn't help himself. She bent down slowly and kisses his lips, letting her hips rock on him gently at first. His hands snaked up her body one gently pinching her nipple and the other wound in her hair. </p><p>"Sandor." She moaned loudly as she pulled back. It sent shocks to his already pulsating dick. He sat up, holding her against him before flipping them over where he hung over her tiny frame. His eyes flashing down to where they were still connected, not much of him was visible. He watched her bitting her lip as he pulled out before slamming back into her roughly. </p><p>Their sounds filled the room, delicious moans and the smack of skin on skin with each of his powerful thrusts. Sandor was done holding back, he was going to claim her in every way he could. </p><p>Arya</p><p>Arya couldn't help but look at Sandor as he ravaged her, she didn't care the sounds she made when he hit something deep inside of her. Sandor leaned down, his mouth latching onto her neck just below her jaw and sucking hard. She slipped her fingers between them, rubbing them through her flesh and finding that spot that made her come undone before. Her fingers bringing her closer, his thrusts getting faster as he sucked down her neck biting her roughly in places. She knew she would bruise. </p><p>Arya's back arched up to meet his thrusts as her fingers made one last swipe of her clit that sent her tumbling down into ecstasy once more. Sandor pulled back from where he was nuzzling her shoulder to bring his lips to hers, his tongue invaded her mouth as one of his hands wrapped around her throat. She shuddered at the feeling of him, of her life literally in his hands and whispered his name against his mouth as he pulsed inside of her. She could feel him filling her with his seed, something she was surprised to find even more arousing. He lazily pumped into her a few more times before releasing her and rolling onto the bed beside her. </p><p>"I'm glad you didn't die, Sandor." Arya says as he pulls her against him gently. She runs her fingers through his thick chest hair, over his many scars. </p><p>"Aye, girl. Me too, or else I wouldn't have gotten to see this face again." He said brushing his thumb over her lip before sliding it down to her neck.</p><p>"I wouldn't have been able to handle losing you." She says fiercely. </p><p>They lay together for a while, listening to the sounds of people shouting outside until it grew closer. Arya sat up quickly before getting out of the bed and Sandor followed her swiftly.</p><p>"I'm sure I've worried Jon and Sansa enough. We need to go see the others and let them know we are alright. I saw them while I was looking for you." She explained as they got dressed. </p><p>When they were decent Arya came over to him, gently grabbing him by the face. She leaned up on her tip toes as she pulled him down to her and pressed a kiss to his lips.</p><p>"You are mine." Arya says looking up into his eyes. </p><p>"Aye, girl, as you are mine." Sandor replied kissing her again. </p><p>Outside of her room she slipped her arm around his waist, he looked down at her with a small smirk as he slid his around her shoulder keeping her pressed tightly against his side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sandor </p><p>They made their way quickly to the yard, Sansa spotted them first and gasped a hand raising to her lips. Sandor knew what Arya looked like, covered in blood and dirt with a bruised eye a small gash above it. Hair disheveled, and large mouth sized bruises lined down her neck that he knew they would spot the second they got closer to her siblings. She looked like she had been the war and got freshly fucked, she was intoxicating to him even now after just having her. </p><p>Jon turned next, Arya's arm around his waist tightened. Jon's face was shocked mixed with relief, his eyes darting to Arya's arm around him. Once they got closer Arya looked up at him with reassurance, she knew as well as he did that this was going to be messy. He'd do anything for this wolf girl, no matter the cost or pain. </p><p>"Arya! I'm so glad you're okay. No one had seen you after the wights dropped. Feared you gone." Jon spoke first, his hands tense at his side. Sandor could read the anger in the way Jon would look up at him from the corner of his eye. </p><p>"We are fine. I saw you and Sana when it was over, you both were beside the crypt. I knew you were okay, I knew Bran was okay so I went looking for Sandor." Arya said her grip on his tunic getting tighter. </p><p>"Why were you looking for him?" Sansa finally spoke.</p><p>Arya glanced at her sister sharply hearing the tone in her question. "Because I feared him dead. The last time I had seen him I left him in a room with the Red Woman with wights beating down the door. He saw me outnumbered, him and Beric saved me. Beric lost his life to help Sandor save me. Had he not carried me away into that room with the Red Woman you would not be here, Sansa." </p><p>Arya took a deep breath releasing her tight grip on Sandor's tunic before finishing. "I'm the one who drove my blade through the Night King's frozen heart. Find Bran, he watched me. It's always been me and Sandor. It will always be me and Sandor." She looked up at him, a small smirk playing on her lips. "I am his and he is mine. I love him, I think I always have." </p><p>Sandor sucked in a sharp breath, he knew she felt for him but nothing like this. He didn't know his heart could feel love until her, even if he tried to claim it wasn't love he felt for her at first. He brushed her hair back from her face and she stood up on her toes. He knew already what that expression meant so he lowered his face to hers and met her waiting lips gently for a brief kiss. </p><p>When they pulled away Sandor inwardly flinched at the look upon Jon and Sansa's faces. Horror, disgust and a little bit of fear. He was used to all of it but Arya was not and it infuriated her. </p><p>"Get those looks off of your fucking faces. While you were being sold like a slave to the highest bidder, Sansa and you Jon while you were away at the wall fucking wildlings Sandor protected me when I was just a girl. He didn't sell me to rapers, he didn't rape me, he didn't hurt me apart from having to knock me out to save my life which I've long forgiven. He fed me when we had barely nothing, he fought for me and nearly died. He forgave me for leaving him for dead when I couldn't bring myself to kill the only person I had left." She looked back at him, her arm slipping back around his waist. </p><p>"After years he heard my name, heard I was alive and came back to me. To protect me and fight for me all over again. I could barely breathe when I first saw him but I didn't think he felt the same. After we made it through the long night I knew I had to find out if he could care for me." Arya looked over at her sisters after her long speech. Their faces were unreadable, Sansa although still looked somewhat disgusted. </p><p>Jon spoke first, his voice taunt. "Thank you, Sandor for being my sister's protector over these years. I will always be in your debt." </p><p>"No need for that. I would do anything for Arya." Sandor said uncomfortable with all this speaking. He knew this needed doing but he'd much rather it just be Arya and him alone like it's always been. How it's meant to be. </p><p>"I still don't approve. He's over twice your age, Arya! He was the Lannister Dog, his brother is the Mountian who is a viscous animal! You killed the Night King, you will have hundreds of suitors lined up for your hand once the news spreads." Sansa scoffs, her cheeks red. How he had ever been attracted to her was lost, he was just desperate and didn't know what love was until Arya. </p><p>"I don't care if you approve or not, Sansa." Arya spoke calmly. "I will not be married off to some Lord to win favours. I am not a Lady and have never been a Lady. If I am anything it is No One." She spoke quietly looking up at Sandor. He knew of the Faceless Men, her obsession with Braavos. Had she really crossed the Narrow Sea and joined them? He'd seen her fight, she was nothing like before with her water dancing he so fondly made fun of her far. No she was a thousand times better, she had been trained by someone or rather No One. He reminded himself to speak to her about this when they were alone. </p><p>"You are not no one, Arya, I am tired of your riddles and your faces!" Sansa said gathering her dress and storming off towards the godswood. Jon gave them a hard look and a curt nod before following Sansa.</p><p>Sandor looked down at Arya, she really was a Faceless Man. As if sensing his gaze she glanced up at him with a passive face, he wondered what his expression was to make her look so distant. </p><p>"You went to Braavos. Who did you know there, I remember you saying you had friends." Sandor asked, hoping she would see he was only curious.</p><p>"After my father was killed Yoren took me with him on the way to the wall, my father hollered out for him to get me. On the way there I met a man, Jaqen. I saved him from burning in a cage, and he granted me three names when I saw him again after I was taken to Harrenhal. He killed two men I named and then killed four other men to help me, Gendry and Hot Pie escape Harrenhal. When we got out, Jaqen followed me to give me a coin, if I ever needed to find him again I just needed to show someone from Braavos the coin and say Valar Morghulis. After I left you on the hill I came across a salt merchant who sailed me across the see and to the House of Black and White. There I trained and there I almost died, when I had to leave Jaqen sent the Waif after me to collect my face since I learned but didn't serve. After I kill the Waif I went back to him and he let me go, The Many Faced God was promised a face and he got one, just not mine." Arya said, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. She thought she would have more time before she had to explain to him. She knew the stories told about the Faceless, she knew how they were feared. </p><p>"Aye, I'm glad he didn't get your face. I know I'd not of made it tonight without you, you're my only reason for fighting." Sandor said quietly before pulling her against him roughly, her arms wound around his shoulders and his around her waist. She jumped up, her legs wrapping around his hips before pressing her lips against his roughly. Her tongue sliding in easily and dancing with his before she bit his lip pulling away and sliding down his body to wrap her arm around his waist again.</p><p>Sandor looked up to see Brienne, Jamie and Pod looking at them with the most horrified and shocked faces. He glanced down at Arya who had a smirk on her face. </p><p>"Let them try to say anything." She growled tightening her hold on him as the others got closer.</p><p>"I heard you killed the Night King." Ser Jamie spoke first, his eyes meeting Sandor's before looking back down to Arya. The big bitch wouldn't take her eyes off of him nor the way he held on to Arya. </p><p>"I did." Was all she said, her eyes locked on Brienne. "Do we have a problem here?" </p><p>"What are you doing with him?" Brienne asked her, disgust twisting her already harsh features. </p><p>"I love him." Arya growled. "You already tried to take him away from me once. It will not happen again. If you try or if I think you will try, you will go to sleep one of these nights and not wake to see the dawn." </p><p>Brienne looked taken aback, her mouth moving as if she was going to say something but nothing came out. </p><p>"I'll take that as you will leave us alone." Arya quipped, yanking Sandor with her as she walked away from them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter 😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya</p><p>"I knew there would be a fuss but this is stupid. I could kill anyone in this destroyed castle and they think I can't protect myself? I killed the Night King, saved their lives yet I can't make my own decisions?" Arya huffed as she pulled Sandor with her to the godswood, her arm back around his waist tucked under his arm. </p><p>There was still the shards of the Night King and his followers in heaps on the snowy ground. Bran still sat near the tree, his eyes now white as Sansa and Jon stood next to him talking. As Arya and Sandor approached Bran's eyes flicked back to stare at them, his face impassive. </p><p>"You're leaving." Bran stated calmly.</p><p>Arya looked up at Sandor. Neither of them had mentioned anything about leaving, she would be lying to say the thought hadn't crossed her mind after this with her family. She briefly wondered if Sandor had thought of the same. They could go off together, travelling like old times and find themselves somewhere to settle. Maybe Dorne or Pentos would be nice, warm like Braavos. Arya knew she could never go back there. Jaqen had let her go, only because he loved her which she didn't know that, and she believed he'd never allow her to be in the kingdom.</p><p>Bran looked between the two curiously before shrugging. "It was a passing thought from both of you, and it didn't end very well. If you do decide to leave please do not go to King's Landing. The Mountian and Cersie do not survive what is coming and they get what they deserve."</p><p>"We will not go anywhere near King's Landing, brother." Arya says quietly. Jon and Sansa had come closer. </p><p>"Arya, were you planning to leave?" Sansa said in that whiny voice Arya always remembered hating when she was younger. </p><p>"I thought about it for a moment when none of you seemed to want to accept me and Sandor. We might still go, maybe to Dorne. I've always wanted to see it. I'm done with this game of thrones, I am not a Lady and never have been." Arya said squeezing Sandor hoping he'd agree with her if asked, also hoping he would want to go.</p><p>Jon spoke before Sansa could go off on one of her talks. "If that is your wish, Arya. I'll give you a ship and men to take you safely to Dorne. We still aren't finished in this but I can spare that for your safety. I know we will be fine, Dany will keep us safe." </p><p>Bran looked like he was going to say something but didn't, Arya caught the flash of expression in his eyes as he looked over to her. "You will love Dorne, Sister. It is where Jon was born." </p><p>"You belong here with your family, Arya. You've just gotten back and now you're leaving again." Sansa finally managed to say. </p><p>"You don't know me, Sansa. I could never be happy being stuck in a castle. I like adventure, I love fighting and I love Sandor." Arya said getting really tired of having to explain herself over and over again to everyone. Arya tired of it all pulled Sandor with her back towards her room. </p><p>She pushed him inside roughly before bringing her lips to his. Sandor's hands pulled her against him tightly as they kissed. She could get lost in him, to stay in his arms and kiss him forever. She had never felt much for anyone before, Gendry was more of a brotherly feel. She felt something briefly for Jaqen before he sent the Waif after her, she had believe he was the answer. That's why she ran to him when she lost The Hound, why she stayed to train even though it mean being beaten, blinded and in the end almost killed.</p><p>Sandor pushed her down on the bed before climbing up her body to capture her lips again. Arya tugged at his tunic wanting to feel his skin beneath her fingertips. He slipped it over his head and threw it to the floor before kissing her again. She pulled back pushing him down so he lay against the bed and straddled him. She gazed down at him, soaking in the sight of his bare chest and his handsome face looking up at her. </p><p>She trailed her fingers through the hair that littered his chest, some scars were flush to his skin while others were raised. Arya felt his fingers gliding over over her hips and up her sides. His eyes never left hers as if he was still scared she'd push him away if he did something she wasn't fond of.</p><p>She bent over kissing her way up his chest, licking over his nipple making him grunt and swat her ass sharply. She laughed softly before kissing up his neck to his mouth. His hands were digging into her sides as their lips met again, his tongue slipped into her mouth. Her hands yanked at her breeches and then his until they were both completely bare. </p><p>Arya climbed back on top of him, her folds sliding deliciously over his hard cock, she was dripping for him already. She knew she'd be sore but she wanted this, wanted him in every way she can. She knew they should both go down to the springs and bathe but she didn't care they were filthy, all she cared about was being with Sandor. </p><p>Sandor </p><p>He couldn't take her teasing again and reached between them to slip the head of his cock between her folds, easing her down onto him more gently than their first time. Sandor groaned as he filled her, he could feel her walls slick and tight around him. </p><p>Arya rolled her hips up letting him almost slide completely out before slowly easing back down taking him deep inside of her. She repeated this motion for what seemed like forever for him while little moans and whimpers escaped her lips, he was close to losing the battle and releasing himself inside of her when she picked up the pace. </p><p>He slid both his hands under her ass to help her keep a steady rythm as she bounced on his throbbing cock. Her moans loudly filled the room as he hit something deep inside of her, she bounced harder on him hitting that spot each time until she was a screaming mess atop him. Sandor couldn't wait any longer, he pounded into her mercilessly until he pulled another orgasm from her at the same moment he exploded within her crying out her name. </p><p>He slowly started pulling out, wincing as she tightened around him one last time. He pulled her down beside him, to cuddle against his chest. </p><p>Arya smiled looking up at him. "Will you go to Dorne with me?" </p><p>"Aye, I'll go anywhere with you, girl." He said without even a pause making her smile grow. "When are you wanting to leave? I've no desire to remain here in the North much longer, especially since its mostly rubble now."</p><p>"We can leave in a week?" Arya said. "My brother can ready the ship and the men he's sending. My home is wherever we are." Her fingers trailed up his chest to his ruined face, he still felt the urge to flinch but he knew she wanted him and it made it easier for him to allow the touch. He loved her in a way he's never felt before, he'd kill for her and die for her.</p><p>He thanked the gods that they granted him her love in return after so very nearly begging for it from them though no one could've ever guessed. The only one Sandor would open up to was this girl beside him, this highborn wolf.</p><p>Everyone else who knew him only saw him as a horrible man, a killer. Arya knew him differently from their time together, he cared for her. Carried her when she got tired, holding her against his chest on his horse when she got hurt or fell ill. He was her's the moment he slipped his hand over her mouth and pulled her back against him after she escaped Beric and Thoros even if he didn't know it.</p><p>And now he was following her wherever she wanted to go, because he loved her and she loved him. Maybe he could convince her to stand in the godswood with him and marry him, just to keep her family from again requesting she marry or at least that's what he tried to convince himself as they fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short filler chapter 💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya</p><p>Today was the day, Jon had gotten her ship prepared and her men readied. Sandor stood beside her, one arm wrapped around her shoulder and the other holding his dragonglass battle axe. Jon and Sansa kept eyeing them, they did look quite a sight with Arya being rather small and Sandor being the giant he is. Arya still looked Highborn, a lady even with her boy style attire while he looked even lower than a Knight though everyone in Westeros knew who he was. They were an odd pair yet they fit perfectly somehow. </p><p>"You are welcome back any time." Sansa said, tears welling in her eyes as they stood beside the dock.</p><p>Tyrion stood off with Daenerys who hadn't objected to their coupling or their trip to Dorne, even wishing them well and sending a Dothraki and Unsullied with her. Sandor didn't like how the Dothraki Blood Rider looked at Arya, like she was something delicious. It did surprise him when Arya spoke in the man's native tongue and again when she spoke Valyrian to the Unsullied man, both of whom took off towards the ship.</p><p>Arya turned back to Daenerys, "Thank you, I am sure they will come in handy. I've wanted to train more with both kinds of warriors for a while now and this will give me an opportunity too." </p><p>"Really, Arya, you mustn't go already. Wait a fortnight, I'm sure Daenerys will wait before going to Kings Landing." Sansa said casting a hopeful glance at the stone faced dragon Queen. </p><p>"We are going now, Sansa. Sandor and I were not made for this, we like adventure and killing. You've always wanted to play in this game, I was only dragged along but it's my time now. Maybe after Dorne we will finally see what is West of Westeros. I will write often, I promise." Arya said with a smile. </p><p>Jon stood forward then, his face somber. She knew he didn't wish to see her leave just as she had wish he wouldn't leave so long ago. "I wish you the best, Arya. If you need anything, send letter or come home." </p><p>Arya hugged her family quickly, not one for long farewells before grabbing Sandor's hand and leading them down the peir to the small boat where the Dothraki and Unsullied men were waiting. As they rowed away towards their ship she turned back and waved at her family. Daenerys had already started ascending the steps back up to where her army stood, they followed her everywhere and would safely return them all to Winterfell.</p><p>Their boat docked against the ship near the ladder, the Dothraki and Unsullied men climb up before Arya followed by Sandor and the man who rowed them. Once she reached the deck she quickly walked towards the front of the ship and looked over the horizon which was nothing but sky skies and blue water. Sandor came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her chest holding her back against his front. </p><p>Sandor</p><p>"Have you ever sailed far before?" Arya asks him long after the land of Westeros disappeared into the sea, tilting her head to the side and back to look meet his eyes. He never dreamed he would be this lucky, how he managed to get her. How he managed to allow him to follow her around the world like he just knew she wanted to do. He would be there and protect her through it all. </p><p>"Never. I once rowed across a small lake down south when I was younger but never before on a ship and never to sea." Sandor explained. </p><p>"I hope you like it. It can get rough especially during storms, the ship back from Braavos had three men who couldn't handle the motion and threw up the whole journey. The crew were not fond of those men and having to clean up after their many spells. Should you be sick make it over the side or into a bucket, I don't want to trouble the crew anymore than we need." </p><p>"I'm sure I will be fine, girl." Sandor gruffed, not liking the idea of her thinking he would be sick just from the motion of water. He was tougher than that, she knew it too she just felt like teasing him. </p><p>"I know." She said leaning against him as she watched them sail through the waves. They set sail on a good day with very giving winds, the clouds didn't offer signs of rain or storms and the air wasn't too bitter this far out from the mainland. </p><p>The days passed slowly, their nights spent wrapped in each other some times until dawn. When above deck they would help out with crew duties and often spar with the Dothraki and Unsullied men. Sandor wasn't fond of watching her fight the Dothraki man, he found out was named Roan. </p><p>Roan would smirk at her when she would land a hit, Sandor could see the fire blazing in the man's eyes for his wolf girl, the only thing that kept his peace was her eyes didn't return the fire. They were alight with the joy of fighting, something Sandor had learned to recognize rather quickly during their time together. If ever there were a day Arya should tire of having a savage amongst her he would gladly be the one to take care of it and he would enjoy it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya</p><p>Nearly three weeks after they departed the captian announced they were nearing the shore. Arya stood higher on the edge of the ship trying to see land, sighing to herself when it was nothing but ocean still. She glanced over at Sandor who stood near her, his beard had grown quite a bit and they were both in desperate need of a spring. Do they have springs in Dorne or is it all fancy baths, she thought to herself. She'd find out soon enough. </p><p>They stood at the head of the ship for what seemed like quite a while before land appeared way off in the distance. Arya slipped her arm around Sandor and waited patiently until they docked still quite far from the land. A small boat was rowing towards them, the crew were piling their packed things into stacks near where the ladder was thrown over the side. </p><p>Arya was in amazement as they rowed towards Dorne, waiting for them on the docks was a young man in fine clothing. She climbed up to meet the young man who bowed slightly. </p><p>"Princess Arya. I am Prince Ian of Dorne and I welcome you to my home. " The man said making Arya suck in a breath at the title princess.</p><p>"I'm no princess, your grace." She said and bowed. They walked towards a large palace. Sandor looked impassive at the exchange. He knew how she felt about titles, if Lady wasn't bad enough this man had the audacity to call her a princess.</p><p>"Yes, you are. I come bearing news from home. Daenerys attacked King's Landing, destroying most of it. I'm afraid she went mad, your brother Jon who is in fact not your brother but your cousin, Aegon Targaryen killed Daenerys and was sent to the Wall to live out his days once again. Your brother Bran was named King of the Six Kingdoms while your sister Sansa is Queen in the North. That makes you Princess Arya Bringer of Dawn." The young man finished as he opened the doors to the palace. </p><p>Arya was eerily silent, digesting this information. She looks up at Sandor and he can see the battle in her eyes. "Very well then." She says after a moment. "Will we be staying with you?" </p><p>"Yes, Princess. I have picked out a handful of handmaidens for you along with other servants for anything you desire. There is also a seamstress who is already working on you both clothing more accustomed to our climate. I'm not sure furs are neccessary here." He laughed. </p><p>Arya and Sandor followed him to their room. It was massive and had a huge bed. Open doorways led to a completely private garden with what Arya thought to be a pond at first. It was actually a like a spring with very cool water that was clear as day. Everything was bright, flowy and beautiful. Much different from the stark cold and muck of the north and most of Westeros. </p><p>"I know you two must be exhausted from the journey. I'll leave you too it. I'll have the servants bring supper and fresh clothes. I'm sure we will see each other again during your stay, I do stay quite busy so if I'm needed but not found just ask a servant or guard I always have several with me." Prince Ian said before bowing and leaving. </p><p>Arya smirked at Sandor before yanking at her tunic and breeches, once bare she slowly crept over the stones and eased into the cool water. It felt so nice, she allowed herself to relax in a way she hasn't for a very long time. She was away from the fighting, away from the carnage. Arya's smile got bigger when she felt the water move and opened her eyes to see him sinking into the water beside her.</p><p>"I could get used to this, Princess." Sandor said after a moment, she looked over at him sharply. His head was back eyes closed with a huge smirk playing on his lips. </p><p>Arya growled and splashed him, he grunted and splashed her back before taking her in his arms and bringing his mouth to hers. His kisses grew more urgent as her hands slid down his body to stroke at his growing length, he was already semi hard just from being near her naked. </p><p>She did something to him he just couldn't figure out, just as he did something to her. Only one other had done before, Jaqen who was always pushed so far back in her mind. He was No One she would remind herself often after she left Braavos and scolded herself for the silent wish he had shown up on the Longest Night to help her. Sandor had been there, that's what was the final piece for her. The final push to get her to see she was in fact in love with him, the final push to finally lock away those feelings for Jaqen that sometimes even now dared to surface.</p><p>His lips moving down her neck brought her out of her thoughts, moaning as he took a chunk of her flesh between his teeth and started to suck. He was always marking her, she had thought to herself before when they first got together. He still does now, she thinks it makes it more real to him and to show others to stay away. She doesn't need to mark him though she does often because she likes it, she's a wolf she likes to bite. </p><p>She lined him up with her entrance, moaning loudly as he filled her. Still stretching her further than she ever imagined she could go. He groaned feeling her around him as she sped up.</p><p>"Arya." Sandor moaned his hands sliding up her body to knot in her hair. He pulled her head back meeting her eyes before capturing her lips again as she rocked on him. </p><p>She was lost in him, in this spring and she was glad in that moment that they had left everything behind. She knew he left very little if not nothing but she left her family, her blood. She stiffened as his thrusts hit that spot inside of her, his name escaping her lips as she broke away from the intense kiss. </p><p>She met each roll of his hips with hers until she had to bite his shoulder to stop from screaming as ecstasy engulfed her. He rocked her through her high before lifting her up slightly so he could pound into her, she moaned and whimpered leaning in to capture his lips again when she knew he was close. He gave one final thrust before he came, pulsing violently inside of her and biting gently on her lip. </p><p>Arya slid off of him and dipped all the way under the water to wet her hair completely. When she surfaced she smiled at him, he was scrubbing away at the filth of being at sea. It wasn't pleasant, this had been her third time at sea and it's always not been a kind place to be. </p><p>They didn't stay much longer in the garden, quickly making their way inside to their large rooms. Folded neatly in the lounge was clothes, light greys and dark greys. On the table near one of the sofas was two trays of food. Sandor had already spotted the food, his quickly grabbed his clothes and put them on before digging into their supper. </p><p>"Its fish." He said disappointment laced his voice. "Do they not have chicken in Dorne? I'll be real upset if you've brought be somewhere that doesn't eat chicken." </p><p>Arya fought the smirk tugging at her lips from his tone. She slipped her loose tunic on and admired how light and flowly it was. Her breeches were loose and would do well in a fight if necessary. </p><p>"They had chicken in Braavos and lots of seafood. I'm sure it's the same here." Arya spoke as she grabbed her plate and started forking huge bites into her mouth. "What are you going on about? This is far better than what the crew caught on the ship." </p><p>"I've been dying for some chicken, girl." Sandor gruffed eyeing the food in front of him. </p><p>Arya sighed, standing and made her over to the door. Outside down the hall just a bit was a girl maybe younger than herself who was only six and ten. The servant girl immediately saw her and came over. </p><p>"What can I do you for, princess?" The girl spoke timidly. </p><p>"Arya is fine, there's no need for princess. I was wondering if you could go down to the kitchen and fetch four chickens, roasted with veggies." Arya asked giving the girl a small smile. </p><p>"Yes, my lady." The girl said still not willing to use her name and took off down the hall. Arya decided my lady wasn't as bad as princess as she closed the door and went back to sit beside Sandor on the large sofa. This reminded her she must write to Jon at the wall, Sansa in Winterfell and Bran in what's left of King's Landing. </p><p>"The servant will bring us chicken so you'll have to wait. Though I am still eating this fish and so should you, it's very good. Better than I had in Braavos and theirs was better than anywhere in Westeros." Arya says leaning back towards the table. </p><p>She had almost finished most of the fish when there was a knock at their door. Arya stood quickly and went to the door. The young servant girl came inside with the food and placed it on the table before bowing and leaving. </p><p>"Your chicken." Arya says handing him a plate from the tray. They ate in silence apart from the occasional grunt of approval from Sandor and a smirk in response from Arya. She liked this small taste of domestic life with him, traveling with him for leisure, bathing together and eating together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Small filler! 💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day they went into town, seeing the markets and the different types of people who visit and live in Dorne. She loved it, Sandor was content with it just happy with being with her. She felt eyes on her but she figured it was just the newness of it all that made her feel strange.</p><p>Arya bought from many stalls, several pieces of cloth she wanted made into various clothing styles and surprising Sandor when she picked one she wanted made into a long Dorne style dress. It was black unlike the rest of what Dornish women wear which are all light and pastel colors. </p><p>One particular shop had caught Arya's eye a few times since walking into the market, an herb and potion maester. She hadn't needed any since leaving Braavos but something called her there. Some familiarity she craved from her time there, her time with Jaqen and the House of Black and White. </p><p>Sandor was still talking to the blacksmith about a few types of weapons he wants made when Arya slid her hand around his arm bringing his attention to her briefly. </p><p>"I'm going into the potion stall, I'll be back in a bit." She said. </p><p>"Go on then, girl." He said turning back to the blacksmith resuming their detailed conversation. </p><p>Arya slipped into the shop, there were herbs and plants hanging from the ceiling and tables filled with tiny vials of potions and tinctures for all sorts of ailments and needs. She didn't see the man standing just behind the cabinet, watching her intently. Arya believing she was alone continued to look through the potions for the ones she could need for various reasons. </p><p>Someone was silently walking behind her, she could feel the shift in electricity in the room from her time being blind. Her shoulders tensed before she spun around, hand gripping her dagger. She almost gasped in relief to see it was Sandor. </p><p>"Did I manage to sneak up on my tiny assassin finally?" He smirked brushing her hair back from her face. </p><p>"Maybe I was just focusing on the potions so I wouldn't grab the wrong one and kill one of us when I meant to heal us." Arya growled pushing past him. "Doesn't matter now, no one seems to be working." </p><p>The man who had been watching her, watching their exchange slipped forward as if coming from a back room with things in his arms. He feigned surprise when seeing them, something Arya saw through immediately. She felt as if she knew him from somewhere, those eyes were striking and triggered something inside of her.</p><p>"Oh sorry, I didn't know anyone had come in." The man explained putting down the several books and scrolls hs was carrying. </p><p>"It's fine. Do you happen to carry a binding potion and a smoothing salve?" Arya asked her eyes narrowed as if she was scrutinizing him further. </p><p>His expression did not falter though she caught a bit of understanding flicker in his eyes. It was as if he knew she was testing him, testing what if anything he knew of the House of Black and White. </p><p>"I can get it by tomorrow if I send a raven now. We don't usually carry those on hand, it's not a popular request." The man said, getting out parchment paper and a quil. His eyes kept flickering up to her and Sandor, almost glaring at the arm around her shoulders. </p><p>"Very well, I will return tomorrow." Arya said catching his attention again. They quickly left the stall, though she kept turning her head. She still felt those eyes on her, familiar eyes that struck her to her core. </p><p>The rest of the day and night she pondered who this was. The handsome man maybe, she had killed the Waif so that wasn't it. The way those eyes looked at her brought forth so many memories of the House of Black and White that she knew for certain it was one of them. </p><p>Jaqen would never, he let her go but that said nothing of the others there. The Kindly man never left but he did send others. There were many faceless out in the world, trained just the same as she. Before falling asleep after rolling around with Sandor Arya made a promise that she would figure out who it was and what it is they wanted. A faceless man would never hold a steady job, only taking upon personas of different workers to maintain anonymity. Never staying in one place with the same face for long.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope y'all don't mind the direction I'm heading here 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what yall think!! All kinds of comments and opinions welcome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya woke before Sandor, before dawn had fully broken. She glanced over his huge sleeping frame, smiling slightly at how relaxed he always looked when he was asleep. More so now since being here than anywhere else. She pondered leaving him a note but instead told the young girl who was always a few paces from their door. </p><p>By time she made it deep into the market where the potion shop was it was mid morning and very busy. She doubted anyone from the palace could find her nor Sandor if they came looking, though he knew she was supposed to pick up an order from the store she was entering.</p><p> </p><p>Like yesterday the shop was empty, though the strange man stood behind the counter as if he was waiting. </p><p>Arya glanced around the shop once more, not acknowledging the man just testing his presence to see what it triggered, to remind her of familiarity and she could feel his eyes on her. She grabbed a few things she might need if hurt and made her way over to the table that served as a counter. The man who had been watching her the whole time reached beside him to grab two small vials. </p><p>"They came before dawn, had a rider in the night bring it." The man said, pushing the items towards her. </p><p>"You shouldn't have gone to such lengths." Arya said. "But thank you. I have an odd feeling you know what these are for?" She inclined her head towards the vials. </p><p>"I do. I should, being as I sell it." He quipped, meeting her eyes as if he was challenging her. Something she had seen millions of times in his eyes, in Jaqen's eyes. No it can't be, he has no reason to be here or to present himself to her. He let her go! She must really be going mad. </p><p>She thought for a moment trying to gather her wits, "So you mean to say you know every potion and tincture in here?" Dare she say she saw amusement flash in those familiar eyes. </p><p>"A man does." He says keeping his eyes level with her's. </p><p>Her breath catches, her hand flies up to grip her dagger. "So you've come to take my face then?" </p><p>She watches as he reaches up and pulls off the face of a merchant, revealing his red hair with a white streak the face that Arya called Jaqen and was fond off. She knew all along it was him, somewhere inside her head it was screaming out that it was him. </p><p>That when she walked in yesterday the smell of ginger and cloves wasn't just because it was an herb and potion shop. It was Jaqen. Arya knew him in any face by the time she left, those eyes never changed. One thing she learned to do was lock away her emotions, and she was damn good at it. </p><p>"If a girl was wanted dead, she would be dead. A man wishes to see a lovely girl, it's been too long." He says, walking slowly around the table. Her breath hitches at lovely girl, it had been far too long since she heard that. </p><p>"A girl does not understand." Arya sighed, her grip still tight on her dagger as he moves close enough to touch, forcing her to back up against the wall. Normally she would've stood her ground but this was different, being no one she submitted herself to his teachings, to his abuse when she got her training wrong. </p><p>"A girl does, a girl had the same desires but fled to fight. A girl won and gave the Many Faced God a hefty name. One that should be repaid in kindness from the Faceless man. And now a girl is grown." His hand slid out, cupping her face and leaning closer. His eyes flicked down to see her hand still tight around the blade before meeting hers again with that smirk that always made her feel at home. </p><p>"A girl is with someone else." She breathed, his lips were so close. One kiss couldn't hurt, she spent many moons thinking of him when she thought Sandor dead. When she was laying down in that bare room, when just thinking of Sandor hurt her in a way she didn't then understand she would think of Jaqen. Imagine his hands on parts of her he never dares touch, imagine his lips on hers. He stayed in her dreams her entire time at the House, he even still would show up. </p><p>"A man doesn't care, he only wants a taste. No one can be with no one." He said brushing his lips against hers. </p><p>His hands slid down from her face to her body, roughly pulling her against him. His lips gently captured hers in a soft, passionate kiss. She felt herself melting, all of those long locked away feelings came flooding back. </p><p>She knew this was wrong, even if men usually bed other women it was even worse for a woman who was spoken for to be with another man yet here she was. Her hands knotted in his hair keeping his lips against hers, a moan slipped out when his tongue slid into her mouth.</p><p>His fingers dug into the flesh of her sides and a fire that almost matched what she felt for Sandor flooded her. He bit her lip, tugging gently before pulling away and kissing down her neck. She was putty in this man's arms, the man she wanted for almost as long as Sandor. </p><p>Jaqen pushed her against the wall, trapping her between it and his body. His hands roamed her sides, her stomach and up her chest. Those same hands that beat her bloody so long ago were the ones caressing her body and making her lose all sense of herself. He nipped and kissed down her neck, leaving marks beside the fading ones from Sandor. </p><p>Her fingers knotted in his hair, keeping his mouth against her flesh. "Jaqen, we can't." </p><p> </p><p>Jaqen</p><p>He pulled back to look at her, "No one can do anything no one wants. Be no one with a man." His lips found hers again, melding them to the shape he desired and then slipping his tongue between them to taste her mouth again. </p><p>He's wanted this for so very long, he recognized her beauty and nobility the instant he laid eyes on her pretending to be a boy many years ago. He stuck around that shit box Harrenhal for months looking after her, requesting three names yet giving her many more than owed. </p><p>He helped her escape, he watched them until sunrise and found her again. He could tell she was expecting him, a smirk on her lips when she spotted him, a smirk which he returned. He had asked her to follow him, even then he could see she wanted too. He had given her that coin that would return her to him when, if she was ever ready and she had returned to him, allowed him to turn her into the same kind of killer he was. </p><p>She wasn't really human, she could die yes but she had magic now that would let her live forever. He couldn't even really remember his life, though this was in fact his original face. A face he was glad she was fond of, though judging by her new man looks never really were a priority with her. </p><p>Jaqen broke off the kiss to look down at her, before pulling her into the room beside them and latching the door. He pulled her back against him, her hand pushing against him as if she was going to stop him before melting back against him. His lips captured hers again, her breath caught in her throat as he started yanking at her tunic and breeches. </p><p>"Jaqen." Arya breathes, her mind a puddle of mush from his touch. His presence. This man she ached for in the strangest ways, this man who never once let on how he felt even if she tried to convince herself she saw something occasionally flash in his eyes.</p><p>He did feel something for her though, when she was just a girl and let him out of that burning cage. He felt something for her when he killed for her, he felt something when he asked her to come with him. He felt something akin to anguish when she denied, he felt a spark of hope when she took the coin. He felt something when he was looking at her through another's eyes on the steps of the House of Black and White. He felt something when he trained her, when he or the Waif beat her bloody. </p><p>He felt true pain when she ran, when he sent the Waif to bring her face. Jaqen felt pride when he saw Arya in the Hall of Faces, knowing from then he would find her again when she was done fighting for her family. When he saw her arrive with that brute of a man he felt something he had never before, jealousy. He had to get her, have her at least once. He was no one and she was someone, no one couldn't be with someone.</p><p>Jaqen's fingers ripped her tunic apart, his lips leaving her's as he kissed down her neck to her chest. Her breath came out as a ragged groan when he took her nipple into his mouth, roughly sucking and nipping at her sensitive skin. Her hands slid into his hair, running her fingers through it and allowing this delicious assault. He moved to her other nipple as his hands moved lower over her scarred stomach to the laces on her breeches, deftly untying them and slipping them over her thick hips.</p><p>He pulled away from her nipple, pulling her now bare body against his clothed one and turning them around. He roughly pushes her down onto desk which scatters the things which were sat on it perfectly, he glances down at her with a smirk before ripping off his clothes. </p><p>Jaqen leans over to capture her lips again, his naked body pressed firmly against every inch of her and he feels a shudder run through her, her hips buck forward slightly causing her aching core to slide against his already hard length. He groaned against her mouth, taking all of his willpower not to just slip inside of her. He trailed sloppy kisses down her neck, her chest until he was there at her core. Jaqen's tongue slipped out and slid across her already swollen and needy clit. </p><p>Arya</p><p>She gasped, leaning up to look down at him between her legs. She knew this was so wrong, she had Sandor whom she loved more than anyone. She let out a moan when he sucked her flesh into his mouth, tensing slightly as she felt his fingers probing her soaking entrance. Her body slid down on the table, allowing his fingers to slid all the way in making her groan. </p><p>"Lovely girl is impatient. What did a man teach?" He asked, his mouth going right back to assaulting her. </p><p>She moaned, rolling her hips as he relentlessly sucked on her clit. Her fingers laced into his hair tightly and kept him pressed against her. Her whole body shook when he did a final sweep with his tongue before kissing up her body again until he reached her lips. </p><p>Jaqen pulled back to look at her, his hard cock pushing against her. She could see love and lust in his eyes, so much so it scared her a little. He said just a taste yet his eyes are showing so much more, Arya has never seen so much emotion so clear in his eyes before.</p><p>He slowly slid himself inside of her to the hilt, making her moan out and him groan. He wasn't as thick as Sandor but he was longer. She could feel herself clenching around him, smirking at the darkening of his eyes. </p><p>He pulled her up, so she was straddling his waist and he slid even deeper inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly keeping her against him as she started rocking on him. His mouth captured hers again, lips tasting all she could offer as his hands gripped her hips tighter and rocking her faster on him. </p><p>She bit his lip, taking it into her mouth and sucking roughly before kissing him again. Jaqen moaned against her lips causing a surge of excitement to flood her. She needed to hear that again, needed to make this stone man show her just how good she was making him feel. She angled herself better, one knee on the desk and her other foot flat on the desk beside his thigh so she was straddling him better. </p><p>She met his eyes with a smirk before she started bouncing on him faster than before. She watched his eyes flick between meeting hers and the spot where their flesh joined. This look in his eyes made her feel something akin to killing someone on her list. It was amazing she got Sandor, the one she's wanted for longer than she can remember wanting something. This was unbelievable, she never ever thought he would want her like this and to see that look in his eyes made it even better. </p><p>His hands slid up her body to grab her throat tightly before taking over control and thrustung into her relentlessly causing her to moan breathlessly.</p><p>"Jaqen," Arya breathed looking down at him. His eyes flicked up to meet her's and tightening his grip on her throat, she knew then she was meant to have him. He pulled her against him, capturing her lips and buried himself deep inside of her stilling. She felt the warmth of his seed spilling into her ruined womb, ruined because of the man who is inside of her. </p><p>The thought should make her sick but she wasn't. She kissed him back passionately before sliding off of him slowly. She bent over, gathering her clothes when he pulled her back against him. </p><p>"You're mine." He whispered, holding her tightly by the throat. Her breathing was still uneven, his was too from what she could hear in his usually stoic voice. </p><p>"You know we can't." Arya managed to breathe out. Jaqen released her neck fingers still lingering on her flushed skin. </p><p> </p><p>"A girl is no one, a man still sees that in your eyes." Jaqen kisses her neck gently. </p><p>Arya knew he was right in her soul, she could feel it. She loved him, she needed him and she could feel him under ever inch of her skin. He made her who she was more than anyone else did. </p><p>"I'll find you again, Arya." Jaqen said pulling away from her slowly, his fingers still drifting over her shoulder before leaving her alone in the shop with her racing thoughts and confusion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>